An armrest console in some vehicles includes a storage tray in a storage compartment to store small items such as coins, pens, keys and mobile phones. In some designs, there is a gap or an opening between the storage tray and an armrest cover at a closed position of the armrest cover. The storage tray is usually shallow. The inventor of the present application has recognized the need to have a device to prevent the items to exit the storage tray when a G-force exceeds a predetermined level.